Metal housings are widely used for wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs). Antennas are also important components in the wireless communication devices to receive/transmit wireless signals at different frequencies, such as wireless signals operated in a long term evolution (LTE) band. However, the signal of the antenna located in the metal housing is often shielded by the metal housing.